Every Other Boy
by RogueLuce
Summary: Blaine Hummel has never been lucky. After an incident occurred at the age of ten,he was raised apart from his brothers. He grew used to the idea of not having a family. Things change one summer when he's invited to spend a few weeks at the Hummel's residence, there Blaine will soon be enthralled by his mysterious family. A tale of secrets,revenge and forbidden loves. (Klaine)


All characters belong to Glee and it's creator. Same goes for any songs\programs mentioned.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I welcome constructive criticism however I will delete rude comments so be polite!

If you have any questions,don't be afraid to ask.

Image belongs to .com

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summer<strong>

**All I am is a man  
>I want the world in my hands<br>I hate the beach  
>But I stand<br>In California with my toes in the sand**

**-Sweater Weather**

* * *

><p>"Can you confirm the identity of the body?"<p>

The body. That was the thing that sickened Blaine Anderson the most;how carelessly that man had just referred to his mother as the _body_.

_Courage,_he reminded himself as he pried his eyes open. _Now more than ever._

His eyes instantly settled on his mother,a woman in her early thirties,whose naked body was now covered by a single plastic sheet.

Once her fair complexion would have been described as beautiful,at that precise moment however the word sickening came to the boy's mind in seeing her grey skin.

"Can you confirm the identify of the body?"The expressionless voice demanded again.

Blaine's knees buckled beneath him,he grabbed the corners of the metal table where the body was lying. He wanted to howl,unleash his desperation in a primal way. He didn't.

Instead he simply sobbed wordless apologies as tears clouded his eyes.

Then a single word echoed in his mind,a word that turned sadness into anger.

Helplessness into purpose.

The Hummel's were not going unpunished a second time.

* * *

><p>Since a young age Blaine Hummel had always been aware of the strangeness of his family. Unlike his friends he didn't live with his parents,instead he lived with a woman he referred to as granny,he was quite certain the woman wasn't really related to his mother still he considered her family. His real mother -who was often mistaken as his sister- was seen in few occasions,her rare and sudden appearances always ended up in taking Blaine away from his cozy home for a few days on a trip,the trips usually having to do with his father,Burt.<p>

He tried not to let his bohemian family disrupt him. After all he had been one of those children who craved attention so he made sure to be kind,friendly and nice to everyone so he could be liked and praised.

Still he was a child and in some situations he would act as one.

"They are not my brothers!"He hissed,stomping a foot for good measure.

His mother-who was sitting beside him wearing an elegant attire-sighed, "Half-brothers is not polite,is it?Can you at least avoid acting like a spazz in front of them?It will be already embarrassing for me…"

Blaine bit his lip settling back into his seat. He could hear a baby crying from the far end of the plane,he wished he could do the same.

He disliked flying,the airplanes always terrified him. They seemed dangerous and he would rather keep his feet planted on the safe and solid ground.

Blaine shuddered at the thought of falling,trapped in a cage of metal unable to escape. When would the flight end?

Closing his eyes he wished he could have stayed in Ohio with his grandmother,he already missed her and her snarky remarks. He lived with her for most of the school year,his mother rare visits were always unwanted by both him and his granny.

He didn't like his father,he could hardly remember the man.

He knew he was rich and that he had married another woman with whom he had two sons with. Even at the age of ten Blaine realized that if they were both older than him it meant that his father was already married to another woman when he was born,but Blaine wasn't allowed to delve on that. Like his mother always said 'the past belongs with the past'.

Truth be told he was jealous of them,not only they both had parents at all times they also were rich and studying in France!

Blaine instead had a mother who didn't even try to hide the fact that she didn't like him and a father who he had seen in four different occasions;both of them were absent from his life. He was only allowed in their presence when it was necessary.

Shaking away those negative thoughts he drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I told you,don't you?"<p>

Blaine huffed,shrugging. "I'm his son and I study here in America."

"And?"His mother prodded him.

"You are my nanny."

His mother's lips formed a thin line,her nodding the only sign of approval. "Good. Don't go into detail."

"I know mother,"

After a last warning glance she stepped through the entrance of the very expensive looking hotel,head high she walked to the reception.

The receptionist offered them a polite smile."Mrs. Jones,would you wish for your bags to be taken to your rooms?"

His mother gave her a dismissive once-over and smiled coolly. "Please do,"

Blaine's attention was captured by the hotel interior,the marble floor was practically shining,white columns and paintings decorated the room. The guests were wearing brand names.

Blaine was in awe.

His mother interrupted his daydreaming capturing his arm in a strong hold.

Blaine followed her into an elevator which was just as fancy as the rest of the hotel.

His mother didn't seem fazed by their surroundings and Blaine wondered if she was used to such comforts. He certainly wasn't.

His mother lead him through a large corridor with a red carpet,a valet was standing in front of one of the doors and seeing her he opened the door,the suite was truly breathtaking.

Fancy looking furniture,large windows that offered a beautiful view.

A man was standing in the room,he faced the windows but Blaine could have recognized the rigid posture anywhere.

His mother nudged him forward,Blaine cleared his voice, "Mr. Hummel."

His father turned around,facing them,tall and intimidating looking;he was wearing a designer suit and Blaine felt out of place in his simple hand-me-down shirt and trousers.

His father smiled. "Good to see you have arrived safely,"after a quick glance in Blaine's direction,his eyes fixated on Blaine's mother as if Blaine wasn't even worthy of his time, "Melanie,always a pleasure."

Melanie returned the polite smile. "I see you're taste hasn't changed,Burton."

He laughed cooly and to Blaine it sounded hollow,fake.

"Where is your lovely wife?Bathing in her private pool?"

"No,she's actually with the kids,"the casual tone made Blaine grit his teeth,jealousy wasn't usually one of his usual traits, "and I must join them too,I'll see you at dinner."

He left the room leaving Blaine alone with his mother -who was already pouring herself a drink at the bar- Blaine instead wandered through the suite.

His room was huge,the windows at the far end of it offered The Grand Del Mar's breathtaking view.

It was surreal.

* * *

><p>By dinner time Blaine anxiousness had reached sky highs,his stomach was knotted and the idea of eating in front of his father made him nauseous. Melanie had changed into a lovely evening dress,something that emphasized her beauty while Blaine felt ridiculous in compare.<p>

Melanie was tall and slim with lovely golden locks and blazing blue eyes,she was the picture of beauty. Blaine however was shorter than his classmates,making him look younger than his actual age of ten,his curls were dark and untamable,he stood awkwardly in his own body.

"Stop pouting Blaine,"Melanie leered striding towards the hotel's restaurant which was -not to Blaine's surprise- just as deluxe as the rest of the five star hotel.

Compared to the massive dining room he felt irrelevant. Again.

With greek-like columns and a white marble floors,the room was unlike anything Blaine had ever seen let alone imagine to be dining in.

He returned his attention on his mother and followed her to a table near to the windowscapes that seemed to be quite numerous in the hotel.

Burton was already sitting at the table with another man,they were talking animatedly and by their gestures Blaine could guess it was work related.

"Burton,will you introduce me to your dashing friend?"her voice was pitched and sweet, unlike the usual tone his mother used.

Burton chuckled straightening himself, "Charles,this is Melanie she works for us,the young man over there is my son,Bryan."

As Melanie exchanged pleasantries with the men,Blaine was concentrating on holding back the tears that verged to fall. His own father had forgotten his name. He was focusing so hard on the tablecloth pattern he didn't notice that his mother was sitting down,quickly he recovered sitting beside her and avoiding the disapproving look she sent his way.

"So does Bryan study in America?"Charles asked,his small eyes seemed to twinkle in the light reminding of Blaine of a rodent,in all fairness he did seem ratty.

"Yes,he does,he wasn't interested in studying in Paris with his brothers,"Burton sounded really believable and Blaine once again regarded him with bitterness,had he really been offered the chance to study in Paris he wouldn't have hesitated to do so. He had no choice in the matter and now he was stuck in Ohio's faulty schooling system,cohabiting with his granny in a small apartment and forced to helplessly watch the person he loved the most worrying about bills and money.

_Liars _-he thought- _all of them,lying shamelessly in front of others,they should just admit it out loud that I was a mistake and it would have been better if I never existed in the first place._

"Melanie,do you also watch over Bryan?"Charles question was met with a nod on Melanie's part,he then turned towards Burt, "Don't you miss being away from your son?"

Maybe Blaine had judged the man too quickly,at the moment he wanted to hug him for making his parents uncomfortable. Burt looked particularly troubled by the question and was saved by the waitress.

"Do you wish to order some starters?"

Burt smiled,more thankful than he should have been for her intervention. "Yes,thought we should wait for my wife..."his eyes focused at the far end of the room, "speaking of she has finally honored us with her presence,give us another ten minutes,"he made a dismissive hand gesture and the waitress was quick to leave.

"Charles,you have met my wife,Nadine you remember my good colleague and friend? "As he was saying so a lovely woman had walked up to the table,wearing a refined black dress,like Burt she was older than Melanie however she managed to look more suave than her.

"Always a pleasure,"her accent made Blaine's ears perk up,he suddenly wanted to hear her talking all evening, "Melanie,as pretty as always,"her eyes held no maliciousness, "and Blaine you look really nice in that shirt."

Blaine's cheeks grew warm at the compliment,he repressed a giant grin knowing his real mother wouldn't have appreciated.

"Blaine?I thought it was Bryan…"

Nadine brow furrowed but before she could reply Melanie spoke, "It's his second name,though he prefers being called Bryan."

Blaine had to bite his tongue from shouting seriously?! She could have said he preferred his real name instead of covering for Burton.

"Oh,my wife has arrived,"Charles eyes lit up just as a woman had walked to their table,she was also wearing a stylish dress and must have been around Nadine's age.

"Excuse my lateness but this place is a labyrinth,"she laughed and after air kissing Nadine she sat next to her husband, "Burton,I haven't seen you in a while,how are you?"

Before they could exchange pleasantries three boys had walked up to the table and to Blaine's growing displeasure they were all charming looking,the eldest must have been in his early twenties and he was wearing an impeccable suit,his smile showed his perfect white teeth and it was easy to see the resemblance to his mother;the other two boys must have been a year or so older than Blaine himself,one was slightly taller than the other but they both had milky white skin and chestnut brown hair tastefully combed.

Blaine couldn't have felt more at unease,he truly was out of his comfort zone and he feared -with certainty- that they all knew he was a fraud,that even if Burton was his biological father he had no resemblance to the rest of his family.

Panic was quick to grow once he realized that his mother had omitted the vital information that he had three brothers not two.

"Boys,we have been waiting for a while,"Burton's voice thought sober held no anger.

"Burton,you know how kids are,always out and about," Charles's wife who had paid no attention to Blaine himself was know ogling his half brothers.

_I wish I could have stayed with granny,we would be cooking together and watch a _movie_ after we would go out for a walk. She's probably eating alone now._

"Amy you're right still there is a time and place for certain things?"Nadine's gave a loving look towards her boys something that made Blaine's green eyed beast growl.

How cruel the woman was for flaunting her love in front of him.

"Sorry,mum,"the older boy apologized sitting down at the table, "Mr and Mrs Abbot,I hope you're enjoying your stay in The Grand Del Mar?"

Amy giggled -glad to be talking again."Yes,so far I am,Charles however was too busy with work so I haven't had the opportunity to visit anything other the pool,"

Charles rolled his eyes -used to hear his wife's complaints regarding his working schedules- and Burt gave him a small conspiratorial smirk.

"I would be glad to accompany you to visit America's Finest City,"

Amy's smile widened. "Nadine you're son is truly a catch!Has he brought any nice girl home yet?"

One of the younger boy snickered earning a glare from his older brother.

"Cooper is focused on studying now," Burt pride was practically palpable contrasting with his usual somber remarks, "he's in Harvard now,"

"That's truly remarkable!"Amy cooed.

Cooper simply smiled his eyes meeting Blaine's,his expression changed ever so slightly and Blaine was quick to look away.

"I've heard from Charles that the younger ones study in Paris?"

"Yes,Sebastian and Kurt study in the American school in Paris,"

"Your family is truly scattered through the globe!"Amy joked patting Nadine's arm, "a good education however is essential these days!"

"I imagine between studying in France and you're mother's heritage you speak fluent French?"

Sebastian and Kurt eyed each other -Blaine couldn't tell who was whom- they then spoke in a language Blaine could not understand and again he -again- felt envy prying his heart open.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Amy conquered with her husband. "You must be really proud Nadine,they sound French!"

Before the other woman could reply Amy's gaze stopped on Blaine making his blood run dry,he tentatively smiled while wishing he could have stayed invisible for the course of the meal.

"And you are?"Amy asked him with a perplexed expression.

The boy swallowed, "I'm B-Bryan,"he stuttered reminding himself that apparently he preferred another name to his own.

They all wore similar expression,curious glances from the adults and pure spite from his brothers.

_Great way to make an impression._

If his accent was any indication Amy could tell he didn't study in France nor in any fancy private school,Charles intervened, "he studies here in the states,Melanie is his.."

"Nanny."One of the younger boy whispered loudly enough for Blaine to hear,the other one sniggered.

"I'm his caretaker," Melanie politely reminded the man.

"Oh."Amy looked at Blaine again, "I didn't mean to pry but I didn't know you had four children."

That stung but Blaine didn't have time to crawl in self-pity he kept his head down for the whole evening,ignoring how surreal was eating something he didn't prepare and food so exquisite looking he wished he could take a picture to show his granny,for obvious reasons he restrained to do so.

He tuned out of the conversation mid course the first dish and was glad to follow Melanie back to their room.

Putting his hand in his pocket he noticed he had taken his napkin with him,panicked he left Melanie's side to retrace his steps back to the dining room he heard their voices before reaching the table and stopped dead in his tracks. Hidden by a column he felt nauseous again.

The Abbots had already left the table leaving his father,his wife and sons.

"Is Blaine a bit touched in the head?"One of the younger boys asked,Blaine was quite certain it was Sebastian.

"Bas,how many times do I have to tell you not to speak of him like that?"

"Ignore your mother boys,Blaine is different from you,I'm not going to pretend otherwise,still he is your brother so try not to make your dislike for him obvious,okay?You won't see him often anyway. I'm off,me and Charles are going to have a drink."Burt's answer made Blaine shudder,he wanted to disappear that very moment but his feet seemed stuck to the ground.

A chair scraped the floor and Blaine's father walked out of the dining room.

"I feel sorry for him,"Cooper's voice sounded disdainful, "his mother was Melanie,right?From what dad told me she's an alcoholic or a junkie. The money he sends her for Blaine doesn't even go for his tuition,he studies in a public school."

Blaine's vision seemed to narrow,their voices sounded muffled and afar.

Nadine's reply however reached him loud and clear. "She's a junkie and a whore."

Blaine stumbled away from them,dropping the napkin on the floor. He ran back to his room not even caring if he bumped into a few people.

His mother wasn't there. He entered her room and before he could process what he was doing he grabbed her bag. Rummaging through her belongings he found what he was looking for.

A metal flask,just like in the movies.

Holding the flask he closed himself in his room,he sat on the floor facing the windows.

The view was truly amazing,the green grass seemed endless and the swimming pools glistened in the night.

He looked at the flask.

He was torn between doing something silly and forgetting the conversation he had overhead.

She had money and she kept it to herself.

With that thought he got up and once reached his bathroom -he still couldn't believe he had his own private one- he flushed the flasks contents into the sink.

He then threw the empty flask into the bin and made his way back to the main room were a small collection of bottles was. He emptied each one of them before returning to his bed where he lay for a while crying himself into sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with his head splitting open.<p>

He examined his whereabouts remembering why he wasn't in his own bed.

He was in San Diego pretending to be part of a family he didn't even know.

The headache seemed to grow stronger by the minute and he flinched when someone knocked loudly on his door and before he could say otherwise his mother was in his room.

"Get ready we're meeting in half an hour by the pool,"she walked back in the corridor, "and next time you touch my stuff I'll break both your hands,got it?"

Blaine only managed to half nod his head felt about to explode.

He had been stupid and immature into wanting to wrong his mother. She hadn't said what he hoped her to,which would have been something on the lines of 'Blaine!How could you?!No,it's also my fault. I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother,I'll stop drinking and I'll be around more often. We can leave right now,let's go back to Ohio!'.

Maybe he was delusional.

That would explain a lot of things.

He dragged himself to the bathroom adjacent to his room and after a quick shower he managed to dress himself. His mother was waiting for him in the suite's hall.

Her sunglasses were covering her eyes and she was wearing a summery dress.

"Nice attire,"her remark was not a compliment,he could tell by the perfect eyebrow popping over her shades.

He twiddled his thumbs nervous,did he look funny?He was wearing simple beige cargo shorts and a unicolor t-shirt. No bow ties or bright colours.

"Try not to look anyone in the eye,your eyes are red,I understand you're hatred towards these people but keep it under wraps for our stay here."

_Ask her _he told himself _ask her about the money!_

_She wouldn't answer honestly so why bother?_

_Because you're a wuss._

"Move it Blaine."

* * *

><p>The outer grounds were just as ridiculously fancy as the interiors.<p>

His mother was again unfazed by the view,_probably because she's used to it,who knows what kind of ritzy hotels she frequents with the money father gives her._

Nadine was sitting on a lounger,Amy was next to her looking relaxed in her seat. They both were wearing bikinis that showed off their tan.

Melanie hesitated for a second and then announced her presence with a strong confident voice. "Good morning Nadine,"she drew the word for longer than necessary, "Mrs. Abbot,I see you're enjoying the sun,I might join you soon,"

Nadine smiled encouragingly at Blaine but the boy didn't reciprocate. She wasn't a nice person,she was just good at pretending otherwise. Blaine might have resented his mother but no one could insult her like Mrs. Hummel had done,in front of her children none the less.

"Before you do,could you grab us a drink?"Amy asked Melanie who for a moment stayed frozen. She then nodded and left for the bar leaving Blaine alone with the person who was pretending to be his mother and the woman who had just ordered his mother around as if she were a member of the hotel's staff.

"I'm surprised you leave your youngest son with another woman,isn't he tad old?"She questioned as if he weren't standing a mere few feet from her.

"She simply takes care of our residence in Ohio were Blaine stays to study. She's the housekeeper and her most important duty is to keep and eye on Blaine while I'm gone."

Maybe they were all liars.

"Don't you miss your brothers?You could have studied with them.."

"I've always preferred the States to other countries,"_maybe I'm a liar _"but I do miss my mother and brothers terribly ma'am."

Amy chuckled."What a polite boy,off you go now. I won't keep you from joining your brothers I've been told it's been months since you last saw them."

Blaine obeyed,there were three different pools but he soon saw his brothers.

Cooper was chatting with a girl,Sebastian and Kurt had their feet in the water and were talking animatedly. He wished he could just spend the day alone,he was usually quite outgoing but in presence of people who were clearly on a totally different social class it wasn't easy

He also would have had to retain from pushing them in the pool.

Sebastian spotted him and his smile turned into a sneer,he bumped his shoulder with his brother jutting his chin towards him.

_Great,_he forced a smile and wondered closer to the other boys keeping still a small distance for good measure. He sat on an empty chair and opened his book ready for a few hours of peaceful reading. A shadow obscured his page and lifting his eyes he met his brother's unfriendly faces.

"So,you're are half-brother?"the shorter one asked, "you don't look like us."

"Maybe because we're half brothers,"Blaine replied before he could think of keeping his mouth shut.

The taller one laughed at that his eyes slits of pure hatred. "We know what you are. A parasite,sucking on are family just like your mother."

Blaine stood up,his hands curling into fists. "Need I remind you that we share part of the same pool gene?Your father is also my father. He gives me money because he feels guilty about not wanting me,it's no secret. Laugh ahed. Rich brats,"

Kurt's nose scrunched up in indignation,Blaine hated to admit it but they were both incredibly good looking boys and they had been right he looked nothing like them.

"You are a cause of stress for dad,got it?"

"Good!"

"Hey,you three!"Cooper swung his arms around his brothers,"leave your brother alone,you two. Sorry Blaine,they have no manners."

Blaine nodded in understanding wanting to appear more mature than he was. "It's fine,I also crossed the line,sorry. I'm just..."

"Not used to it?"Cooper offered with one of his seemingly signature smiles.

"You could say that twice."

Kurt shrugged free from his brother's hold and walked back to the pool,Sebastian immediately followed.

"Sorry for those two,"

"No need to apologize,Cooper. It's not a normal situation and I may seem like a threat to your family,I get it."

Cooper's eyebrows rose in surprise. He bit his lip before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I was going to take my brothers out later,care to join us?"

_Don't,remember what he said about Melanie?_

_They are not your family._

_He is my brother,can't I just enjoy it while it lasts?_

"So is it a yes or a no?"

_No. No,no,no._

"I would love to,if it's not a problem."

Cooper's hand clasped his shoulder. "Ease up,Blaine. I would be glad to spend an afternoon with all of my brothers."

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed to pass rather quickly.<p>

Blaine's headache was gone after that afternoon -he had also sworn off touching his mother's belongings,period- he had discovered that Cooper was a really likeable person,Sebastian and Kurt were another story,they didn't open up as easily. Sebastian was particularly hostile in his regards.

Melanie didn't seem irritated by his spending constantly time with them so Blaine had been in their company since their meeting by the pool.

They were now in Cooper's own private suite,Blaine was hanging on every word the boy was saying. He couldn't help but to admire him.

"Coop!"Sebastian's voice made Blaine want to sigh,fun time was over.

"What is Bryan doing here?"

"Kurt,you know it's Blaine. I'm not sure why the Abbots and dad keep calling you that,"

Blaine let out a small laugh at that,earning curious glances from his brothers.

"He forgot my name. On my first day here,he called me Bryan in front of Mr. Abbott and since then he kind of just used that."

Sebastian started to laugh loudly holding his sides, "No way!That is so bad of dad!"

"I can't believe that,"mumbled Kurt,he always seemed to idolize their father. Blaine had learned that soon enough.

"That is ridiculous. I can't imagine how you felt."

Blaine's cheek grew warm with embarrassment,he coughed and swayed in his hand. "It was nothing really,I'm not fussed by it."

"I would be angry,I mean you are his son."Cooper was interrupted by a knock at the door,his expression suddenly looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Two girls were on the other side giggling,Cooper turned back towards them a pleading look in his eyes. "Do you mind if I leave for a couple of hours?"

Kurt batted his lashes earning a snicker from Sebastian,he then rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Cooper,we won't eat Blaine. Bas will behave."

Cooper seemed reviled by this and closed the door behind him leaving Blaine with his less favourite brothers.

"Relax,we're not going to eat you. Maybe if Kurt is hungry later we could just have a quick bite,"

"I'm not afraid of you two."Blaine said meeting their gazes.

"Good,we wouldn't want our half brother to fear us."

Kurt didn't smile like his brother,his mouth was in a taught line that reminded Blaine of their father. "Look Blainey we don't like you. Simple."

Blaine had to stop from biting his lip,he didn't want to appear nervous in front of them,"The same goes for me."

Sebastian grinned leaning in his seat,"You don't like yourself?"

"That's n-not what I m-m-meant."

"When you stutter you sound like an idiot,"Kurt practically hissed.

"You should know Blainey,Coop hangs out with you because he feels guilty,not because he likes you."

"He feels bad about poor people in general."

Blaine was speechless. He wanted to grab both of them and hurl them out of the window,he also wanted to curl up in ball and cry. He did neither.

"You should go to your ma' and leave,"Kurt's voice carried on,Blaine's cheek were by now hot in shame. Blaine had a limit.

"I don't call my mother,ma'!And my name is Blaine so do not call me Blainey!"He shouted standing up ready to leave he was blocked by Sebastian who was at least a head taller than him. Blaine recoiled, backing away.

Sebastian's laughed,Kurt also stood and reached his brother's side.

"You make dad upset,nobody wants you here. Not me,not Bas,not Coop,not mum and certainly not dad!He didn't even remember your name,don't you get it?"

Blaine opened his mouth as to answer but found himself truly at loss of words. He regretted telling them the Bryan incident he should have seen it coming,he had known them for what,two days?And there they were the brothers he had many fantasized of having they however probably never thought of him,he was probably the Hummel's dirty little secret.

Sebastian looked vaguely bored and left the room,disappearing in what Blaine suspected was Cooper's bedroom. Kurt however stayed in front of him,feet planted firmly to the ground.

"Are you listening?!"Kurt shouted, "You and your mother should leave us alone."

"Stop it!You think you have it hard?In your pricey hotels and expensive schools?Poor you!I bet you don't care for your parents,how many times do you see them,twice a year?It's you who should leave me alone!If Burt didn't want me why even make me come here?!"

"He's a good dad!"

Blaine scoffed. "Kurt,just let me trough."

He made a move towards the door but Kurt yanked his arm pulling him face to face probably ready for another string of insults,Blaine had other plans. He shoved the taller boy away,for an instant Kurt looked visibly surprised and then he fell backwards hitting the marble floor. He had forgotten of Sebastian who had disappeared mid argument.

Kurt wore an angry expression and was pulling himself up,Sebastian was at his side wearing a similar expression.

"Did you just push my brother?!"

Blaine backed away towards the door. "Look I didn't mean it...he grabbed me and I just..wanted to l-l-leave."

Kurt seemed ready to cry while Sebastian was practically snarling.

In a hand he had a glass -containing what probably was a drink from Cooper's fridge- and with a simple gesture he sent the glass flying right towards the door hitting Blaine in the process.

The boy didn't have time to duck or cover himself and for an instant he admired Sebastian's aim,before pain exploded seemingly everywhere in his body.

He hit the floor with a howl,his eyes pried shut. He could hear voices above the sound were melting with one another the only thing left was sharp pain.

His shaky fingers touched his face and Blaine didn't need to have his eyes open to realize that they were sticky with his own blood.

* * *

><p>"Warblers meeting adjourned!"Wes's voice boomed through the room and was followed by the rapid growing chatter between the club's members.<p>

Blaine like always wished for the meetings to continue sadly the school year had come to an end and the Warblers wouldn't be meeting until the beginning of the following semester.

It wasn't a secret,Blaine loved being the lead singer of the Warblers so he was feeling quite sad in having the entire summer without his glee club to look forward to.

He had a plan to spend the break in his dorm,he knew many of the other students would be soon leaving to rejoin their families. Blaine on his part hadn't seen his mother in nearly two years,she had seemingly dropped off the face of the world a few weeks before his grandmother died leaving a barely fourteen year old on his own.

After the 'incident' at San Diego where Blaine had been nearly blinded by his brother he had seen that side of the family in a few occasion prior his grandmother's death.

His mother usually came -with no announcement- and took him to either a fancy dinner with them or to an hotel where they were all staying. The visits were always cut short -to Blaine's relief- but once Melanie went MIA,Blaine hadn't heard from Burt nor Nadine.

He lived alone in his granny's apartment juggling a part time job -stocking shelves in a supermarket- and frequenting 9th Grade.

His life took a sharp turn after he attended the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He went to the dance with another boy,which had not ended well for either of the boys.

He woke up in a hospital room two days after the dance,a nurse had listed the various wounds he had encountered and when he had pleaded the woman if he could see his date, she had refused informing him that the other boy had been discharged the previous day.

Blaine had never felt so hopeless. He though he had been courageous,going to dance with another boy. It had been reckless instead ,not only he was trapped into a hospital bed with a broken arm,two broken fingers,a possible concussion,bruises covering nearly every inch of his skin,it had also been brought to light the fact that a fourteen year old lived on his own.

The fourth day Nadine had walked into the room,his first visitor. Her eyes had been red and a pained expression crossed her lovely features. She hugged him,and murmured a tearful apology,she had no idea what had happened to him -that he was living alone and Melanie was nowhere to be found.

"I let my feelings for your mother get in the way,I should have seen it before. Burt and I had no idea she wasn't living with you...I let my son nearly blind you and I didn't even check on you.."

Blaine who had always been a sweet boy had admitted that he was too at fault,disliking her too,in the beginning.

Burt came to visit him a few days later,unlike his wife he wasn't crying but he wore a pained expression. Burt and Nadine had his custody and decided he could not attend anymore public schools and instead they moved him to the 'zero tolerance' private school Dalton Academy for Boys.

He hadn't seen them since though Nadine called him quite often he liked their conversation,the woman was quite down to earth and incredibly witty.

He had never seen his 'date' again.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!Stop daydreaming!"Nick's voice woke Blaine from his reminiscing.<p>

They were sitting in the school's garden,the typical sunny day in Ohio and Blaine and his friends loved spending time outside.

Blaine had been laying on the grass,hands beneath his head enjoying the summery breeze when Nick's voice startled him awake.

He opened his eyes to find his best friend grinning like an idiot next to him.

"You're already missing your solos?"He taunted.

Blaine pulled himself into a sitting position and simply ignored his friend.

"I was just kidding,god you're such a diva!"

Blaine laughed at this shaking his head. "Nicky,if I'm a diva what does that make you?"

"A weasel!"A third voice chirped in followed by a blonde boy sitting between the other two boys.

"Jeff,you have the grace of an elephant!"

Jeff simply tsked,pushing Nicky. Blaine found himself smiling again,Jeff and Nick -also known as the troublesome duo- had soon become his closest friends at Dalton. Like him,they were both sophomores and Warblers. They had a few periods in common and Blaine and Jeff shared a room together. It was a known fact that wherever on of the duo went the other would follow,Jeff was the more outgoing of the two -and frankly a bit of a handful- while Nick preferred having few people around him.

"I really don't want to go with my parents in Spain!"Jeff whined covering his face with his hands. The boy loved being dramatic.

Nick snorted and punched his friends arm. "Jeffy,imagine six weeks of pure bliss by the sea?Plus imagine all the hotties you'll find!"

"Or maybe you can visit Barcelona!I've heard it has many interesting museums!"

"Blaine,do you really think Jeff would go to a museum?"

"Hey!"

Blaine's phone interrupted their banter and Blaine left the other boys.

"Blaine Anderson speaking,"

"Blaine!Ever so formal!"The voice at the other end gushed, "a little bird told me you're break started last week. How is going?"

Blaine could recognize the voice anywhere,he had grown used to the slightly emphasized accent. "Nadine!I'm well,don't worry."

"Well,I have some news to.."

With those words Blaine's breath hitched. It didn't sound promising.

"Don't worry,noting grave has happened. Burt simply wanted you to spend these weeks in our residence in Cali."

Blaine waited for more but nothing came,he replayed in his head the last phrase she had said,biting his lip. Burt_ asked her?Really?_

"So..?Burt has already bought a ticket,you can always decline."

He could tell she was really looking forward for him to spend some quality time with her and -truth be told- he also wanted to see Nadine again.

"Yeah,I would love to see you. I'm not sure about your sons."He was always honest with her,in a way she had saved him and he had soon learned to trust her.

"Cooper can't wait to see you!It's been two years!Kurt and Sebastian aren't as immature as they used to be. I'm sorry for what they did to you,"

Blaine sighed, "Nadine it wasn't your fault. And I'm not worried about that,I'll come."

He could feel Nadine grinning on the other side of the line.

* * *

><p>Blaine was woken by his roommate alarm clock.<p>

He huffed,pushing his face deeper in his pillow hoping that his idiot of a roommate would silence the terrible sound. His roommate was apparently deaf.

Blaine swore and crossed the short space between his bed and Jeff's one,he grabbed the alarm clock and jabbed the button to cease the racket.

"Jeff!"He bellowed.

A blonde head peered from the ajar bathroom door. "Why are you shouting early in the morning?"

Blaine groaned and sagged on his friends bed. "I was sleeping until your alarm thingy woke me up!"He checked his watch. "At 6 AM!"

Jeff unperturbed strolled to his wardrobe looking fresh out of a shower.

"And wear something!"

"I am,they are called briefs."

"You know what I meant!"

"Do I?"

Blaine exhaled,Jeff could drain any sanity of him.

Jeff still oblivious dressed himself,it was weird to see the boy wearing something other than his Dalton uniform.

"Are you going to keep ogling me?"

"Dream on Sterling."

Jeff bright expression turned into a scowl.

"You're going to text me right?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course,Jeff what are you going do with Nick?"

Jeff's cheek became bright red at the mention of their friend,making the shorter boy laugh.

"N-nothing!"the blonde boy threw his arms out in an exasperated gesture, "We can all text each other,kay?"

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm not sure I want to be involved in your sexting sessions."

Jeff grabbed his pillow off under his head. "We do not!You know he isn't like us."

"Speak for yourself,"Blaine stuck his tongue out getting into a sitting position, "unlike you I'm not..what was it?Pentasexual?"

Jeff's let an outraged gasp putting his hand on his heart. "Oh my!Such vulgar words coming from the innocent mouth of a Warbler"

"Nice way to avoid the subject asshat."

"What about you?Worried about meeting your dad?"

"I guess I am. I'm slightly more preoccupied about seeing my brothers,especially the one who almost blinded me."

Jeff sat next to him pulling him into one of his signature hugs. Blaine affectionately ruffled his hair before pulling away.

"Blaine,if you need me call. I'll come get you anytime,understood?If one of those cretins messes with you,come tell me okay?"

Blaine snickered at his friend serious face. "Don't worry Jeff,you go have fun in Europe,don't mess around with too many gals or gents,remember you have to save you purity for Nick."

"Blaine,I love you man."

* * *

><p>Jeff left later that morning leaving Blaine alone with Nick for the rest of weekend,his flight was Monday morning while Nick would have stayed at Dalton for another week or so.<p>

During the summer many of the school grounds were closed leaving just the office and library open. They spent their time goofing around and playing with Nick's brand new console.

On Sunday evening after ordering a pizza they were holed up in Nick's room watching some silly show on TV.

"Are you worried you're going to have a roommate next year?"

"Seeing you and Jeff I'm not really bothered. I guess it would be nice. Blaine,sorry to go sappy on you,but I'll miss you man."Nick was obviously out of his comfort zone and the last part was mumbled.

"Same here,"Blaine paused before adding, "you know if you need me you can call,right?I think the same goes for Jeff. He was worried about you,a week alone in this place would drive him insane,but I know so long you have your stuff you'll be fine,right?"

Nick's expression darkened for a second before relaxing into a small smile.

"Thanks,man. Tell your brothers to go screw themselves from me."

"I'm not sure they'll receive the message anytime soon,it's not really diplomatically."

"I'm not fretting,just tell them."

* * *

><p>Blaine could safely say that he loved flying in first class. The flight for once had been a delight,without Melanie he could finally relax.<p>

When the plane had landed Blaine left -albeit reluctantly- his seat. With a churning stomach he passed all the remaining security checks and reached the arrivals.

He scanned the hall -which was full of people hugging and saluting one another- he recognized none of the faces that were swarming around him. Suitcase in hand he reached a quieter spot that wasn't in the way of other people way.

_Maybe they forgot._

_Maybe my plane was early._

_Maybe I should call Nadine._

He pondered what do but resigned himself to wait for a longer period. He didn't want to seem needy and incapable.

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of Nadine.

His phone vibrated in his pocket,maybe Nadine was simply late and it had just occurred to her to text him.

_**Hey,asshat!The beach is f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s,but no one compares to my helmet haired friend.**_

_**(That's you.)**_

_**Love your favourite blonde.-J**_

Blaine laughed out loud -earning a few odd looks from people nearby.

_**I'm fine,waiting at the airport. I was in first class!Pretty neat,have you heard from Nick?-B**_

A few moments later he received a reply. Jeff's texting abilities were truly remarkable.

_**Yes but he hasn't answered. What a weasel. Anyhow there is this total hot chick that's sending me very inviting looks.-J**_

_**Maybe she's called Nicky.-B**_

_**;( **_Meany_** -J**_

The last text was accompanied by a picture showing off Jeff's pout.

Blaine laughed again and nearly dropped his phone when he heard someone clearing their voice next to him.

His eyes travelled from the owners shining DM's all the way up seemingly endless slim legs and a stunning pair of piercing blue eyes.

The boy must have been a year so older than Blaine himself,he was taller than Blaine -something not difficult for many people- by a good five inches;a pair of ray bans was sitting on perfectly coiffed chestnut hair.

Blaine had to blink several times to realize that the incredibly good looking boy was his -half- brother,Kurt.

"Blaine,sorry I'm late. Traffic is ridiculous."His voice was deeper than Blaine would have imagined but not overly so. His particular accent was more marked than he could remember.

"N-Not a problem. It's good to see you."That was a lie,and by Kurt's raised eyebrow he didn't sound as convincing as he hoped.

"Same here. Do you just have that bag?"He pointed at Blaine's bag.

Blaine nodded, "Yes,I prefer to travel lightly. Plus Nadine told me not to bring lots of stuff."

Kurt chuckled. "Did she know?"He didn't wait for a reply and grabbed Blaine's bag off the floor ignoring the shorter boy's protests.

They walked out of the airport in silence,Blaine following his brothers lead.

The sun was blazing in the blue sky,Blaine had forgotten how unforgiving hot summer could be in CA. Kurt stopped in front of a black Lamborghini that was parked not far from the airport entrance.

"Wow,"Blaine whispered. He didn't even own a bike and his half brother drove around in a freaking Lamborghini!

"You like it?"

_Do I like it?! _"I'm not even into cars and I love it!"

Kurt's grin made Blaine aware that he was practically drooling over his jaw dropping car.

"It has that effect on people."Kurt replied while putting his brother's bag into the boot. "I promised mum not to speed on your first ride,but I can always show you another time."

The insides of the car were just as neat as the outside. Kurt relaxed into the drivers seat and between his good looks,his clothes and the car Blaine felt like belonging to a complete different species.

Kurt drove with ease,they didn't talk during the journey to the Hummel's residence and Blaine was glad to rest.

* * *

><p>"<em>You could text you're dad."<em>

"_I already have Blaine,relax. I wish you didn't have to work."_

"_It's just for a few hours,I'll sleep once my shift is over."_

"_You're a freshman,you shouldn't be worrying about making ends meet."_

_Blaine grabbed a hold of the other boy's hand. "Don't think about that. We had fun didn't we?And only a few people called us fags. One small step for a man a huge leap for mankind."He whispered,he gave the other boy a reassuring squeeze. _

"_I would hardly call it a leap."The taller boy mumbled but Blaine could see his lips tugging into a smile. "So Blaine,I kind of l-"_

_He never finished the phrase,his hand was suddenly snatched away from Blaine._

_Before he could do anything he was also shoved to the ground._

_Insults poured over him followed by punches,kicks,spits._

"Blaine,we're here."

Blaine startled awake. The Lamborghini was in front of a beige neo-eclectic house.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Kurt chuckled,a sound that made Blaine shrink into his seat. He hadn't imagined that his brother would be completely different from the memory he had of him.

"Flights can be tiresome,look this is the place. I personally prefer our mansion in the UK,but beggars can't be choosers."

Blaine -once again- followed his brother's steps to the house.

The porch was decorated by many flower pots,Blaine recognized as..

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile before opening the front door. Blaine hesitated before entering,_this is really it,you'll see your dad._

_Hopefully this time he remembers your name._

Before continuing the internal -and pointless- battle he crossed the threshold.

He followed Kurt trough the living room into the kitchen with a large bay window from where he could see a large pool glistening in the sun.

Kurt dropped the shorter boy's bag on the kitchen's counter.

"Mum and dad should be home in a few hours,Coop is still in New York."

Loud music suddenly filled their silence,Kurt groaned and disappeared out of the kitchen's back door. Blaine unsure on what to do followed him,again.

The pool was really big and Blaine had to wonder if four people really needed all the space.

Kurt had his hands on his hips towering over a man laying on a lounger. He had a pair of dark shades lowered on his eyes,he was tanned and had a body that Jeff would describe as 'finger-licking yummy'.The man had a big stereo next to him and was holding a black remote in his hand.

"God!"Kurt hissed grabbing the remote and ceasing the loud technocrat music. "Seriously?Are you drinking a Martini at one pm ?!"

The man laughed drawing his shades up,his eyes stayed on Kurt's before moving towards Blaine. Blaine had to stop himself from bolting out of the room,the 'fight or flight' instinct kicking in.

The man smiled slowly,what Blaine could describe best as a million dollar smile.

"Well,hello Killer,"he purred.

For a moment no one spoke,then Kurt exploded in a fit of giggles.

The man frowned. "What?You know 'not even remotely bi-curious' never stopped me before brother."

_Brother?!Does that mean that the boy who I just thought of as 'delicious' is the same boy who threw a glass at my head?!_

"Bas,"Kurt whispered between sniggers, "that's Blaine. Our brother."

Sebastian expression seemed comical before twisting into a horrified expression.

"Thanks for telling me Kurtie."Sebastian's grunted, "sorry Blaine"

Blaine's cheeks were practically blazing. "Don't worry. I know I can have a certain effect on people."

Sebastian licked his lips a vaguely amused twinkle in his eyes. Kurt sighed, "Blaine,can you please avoid telling our mother?Bas never seems to process what he is going to say through his brain,like normal people do."

"Hey!"

Blaine couldn't help to smile,in a way his brothers reminded him of Jeff and Nick;always bickering with one another yet they were as tight as they could be.

* * *

><p>"Mum said you could have one of the spare rooms in the back,"Kurt led Blaine to the second floor. The hallway was adorned with different paintings,Blaine noticed the lack of photos in the house;he would have imagined that the Hummel's would have a mantle full of 'family pictures' in various funny getaways,"so which one do you want?The one at the back or.."<p>

"The back one will do."

Kurt nodded opening one of the wooden doors. "I'll let you settle in. Mum should be here soon."

He then retreated downstairs leaving Blaine alone in his room.

It was twice as big as his Dalton's room,it had a wooden floor and plain baby blue walls. A wooden wardrobe was sitting in a corner next to a very comfortable looking double bed. There was also another door that probably led to his own personal bathroom. A casement window looked into the back garden. Blaine dropped his bag on the bed.

His heart was still beating wildly. Before he could start putting away his things his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**Blaine!Hope your flight was okay,wish you could have stayed longer,I was just invited by Wes to a party!Don't buy too many bow ties.-N**_

Blaine involuntary touched the bow tie he was wearing,smirking he typed a quick reply before folding his clothes into the wooden wardrobe. He hadn't brought many clothes,after all he wasn't going to stay long,or so he hoped.

Peering out of his window he saw his brothers talking animatedly. Kurt was gesticulating wildly his back to him. Feeling like he was invading a private discussion he sat on his bed nervously twiddling his thumbs.

_They were probably talking about you._

_No they weren't. I'm not the first thought in their minds._

_One thing is certain they'll never consider you their brother._

_Maybe,in time…_

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"Nadine squealed wrapping the boy in her arms.<p>

"Mum I think you're crushing him,"

"Oh hush, Bas,"Nadine whispered releasing Blaine from her iron hold. "You look well Blaine,I'm glad."

"I owe it to you. Dalton has truly changed my life."

Nadine seemed about to reply but a fourth person peered into the kitchen.

Burt was as usual wearing a suit and had a somber expression. "Nadine don't suffocate Blaine,the boy must be tired from the journey."

Kurt smiled immediately at his father while Sebastian merely acknowledged his presence his gaze fixed on his bare feet.

"We have a reservation at a nearby restaurant. We should get going."Nadine offered another encouraging smile and left the room followed by her husband.

Sebastian clicked his tongue before closing the space between him and Blaine,who felt rather small compared to the other boy."Seems you and mum are pretty tight. Weird when you haven't seen each other in -what?two years?"

Maybe it was his tone or his posture but Blaine could recognize a threatening undertone to his question.

_Bullied again,great. _"Nadine and I saw each other a year ago and it's not your business to now if we kept in contact or no. Ask her,if you really want to now."

Kurt grabbed his brother shoulder with a disapproving look. "Bas,leave Blaine alone."

Sebastian answer was a grunt before he left the room.

"He's a hothead. Thanks for not telling them about him…"Kurt said sheepishly, "they don't really know about his very active sex life. Ugh,sorry. Probably didn't need to know that,I know I don't."

Blaine laughed seeing the other boy unease earning a disapproving glare from said boy.

"I wasn't laughing at you...I'm-mean I was but n-n-not in a mean way…"Blaine hurriedly to explain himself while his cheeks probably reached the tomato colour.

_Well done Blaine,you just showed how much of a dork you are to your -half- brother._

Blaine dropped his gaze and was surprised to hear Kurt chuckle.

"Geeh,anyone ever told you to loosen up?"

Grinning Blaine meet Kurt's eyes. "You're not the first and I bet you won't be the last."

* * *

><p>Burt had just finished chewing his last piece of steak when he asked his son:<p>

"So Blaine,how are you finding Dalton?"

Blaine had to swallow a mouthful of veggies before he could reply. "I really like it -sir."

Sebastian laugh was seized by a light slap at his shoulder by Kurt.

"You can call me Burt,no need to be formal to your own father."

Blaine just managed to nod wanting to bang his head on the table-_idiot,idiot,idiot,idiot._

"We're glad you like it,"Nadine soft voice was enough to relax Blaine who returned her a grateful smile.

Sebastian didn't look pleased with the conversation,"Mum,I didn't know you visited Blaine a year ago."

"I was there as well son,"Burt said matter of factly clasping his hands on the table.

Kurt -who had kept quiet for most of the evening- suddenly seemed to be very interested in the topic discussion. "Why didn't you tell us?Does Coop know?"

"No he doesn't,and we didn't tell you because you were in another continent at the time-"Burt

exhaled before continuing, "it was a short -unexpected- visit."

Sebastian groaned shifting in his chair. "Can you just cut to the chase?"

"Bas!"

"Kurt,he's right. We should have told you before."Nadine calmly responded. "Blaine,do you mind if we…"

"Go ahead,it doesn't bother me if they know."_Or not._

"Blaine was in an accident last year,"Burt stated.

"It wasn't an accident Burton. He was viciously attacked!"Nadine's uttered loudly enough to make a few other customers turn towards them.

Blaine squirmed in his own seat,regretting that he had to listen to the revoking of that certain event.

However Nadine continued,"Him and his date were beaten after attending their Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Sebastian and Kurt both seemed distraught.

"But…why?"Kurt murmured.

"Acts of violence don't have to be justified."Burt replied cooly.

"It was a hate cr…"

"I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."Blaine hurried to explain ignoring how silly it sounded. "Anyway,your parents were kind enough to visit me at the hospital."

"I was called actually,after they discovered you were living on your own in your grandmothers house."

"What about your mum?"Kurt asked looking truly concerned.

"She's...I dunno…"Blaine's dug his nails into his palms from stopping the tears that verged to flow, "are you two still studying in Paris?"it was a poor attempt to change the subject of their conversation.

"Yes,we are. I've always loved studying in our academy,I haven't heard good things about America's school system."

"Now,now Kurt,don't be a snob. Remember Blaine studies in this system you strongly seem to look down on."

"You two,can you stop bickering just for one evening?"Nadine pleased.

"Let them be Nadine,boys will be boys."

Kurt and Sebastian started whispering furiously at one another,Blaine instead before pretending to be deeply involved by the dessert menu noticed Burt giving his wife a less than friendly look.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes with fatigue,from his window he could see that the sky was just barely lightened by the first rays of the sun. He sheepishly studied his whereabouts when his eyes stopped on a figure sitting on the foot of his bed.<p>

"Nadine?"He rasped still half asleep.

Her body tensed at the sound of her voice. "When was the last time you saw Melanie?"

_What?!Is she serious… _"Do you want to know now?Couldn't it have waited until.."

"No!"she hissed,"please just tell me!" the urgency in her voice made Blaine woke completely.

Leaning on one arm he lifted his head so he could see her with clarity. "Nearly two years ago...I-I don't remember perfectly...but it was at least a month before granny passed away…"

Nadine didn't respond to that,her body seemed to tremble as her weight left the mattress.

"Don't tell anyone I was here...or that I asked…"

"Nadine...why?"

She lifted a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't fall asleep after Nadine's 'visit'.He lay in his bed,his mind spinning.<p>

Had the encounter really happened?

It must have. Surely,it had.

He didn't know how long he spent wondering if he had finally started losing his marbles when he finally got up.

Jeff had texted him again,_I'll read it later he thought. He_ had a quick shower and changed himself,he quietly made his way to the kitchen where Sebastian was standing alone.

"Morning,"he greeted and was met by a scowl.

"Are you always so fucking cheery?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his his words,he disliked people who swore all the time.

Nadine walked in from the back door a big smile plastered on her face.

"Morning boys!What do you want for breakfast?Gracie's pancakes are the best!"

"Gracie?"

Sebastian's snort didn't go unnoticed,"She's the one who cooks for us."

"I'm fine with coffee,thanks."

Burt had already left for work and was soon followed by his wife who was organizing a charity event. Sebastian had started drinking lounging near the pool,Blaine however stayed indoors reading. Nadine's early visit had bothered him to no end,he couldn't imagine why the friendly woman he had come to know her as would creep into his room demanding were Melanie was. Thought understandable that Nadine would dislike the woman his husband had an affair with -if you can call a one stand an affair- shouldn't she have been happy about her disappearance?

"Hi,Blaine."Kurt walked into the living room,he looked ready to be featured into vogue magazine, "I was going to meet a couple of friends later,care to join me?"

Blaine swallowed before answering,stopping the urge to clear his throat, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

Kurt chuckled signaling for him to get up. "Don't worry,they're fun. I see them every time I came back to Cali,thought one of them studies with me and Bas in Paris. It's just a gig,nothing fancy."

Blaine's lips curled into a big smile. "A gig?"the eagerness in his voice was nearly palpable.

"Yes,a gig. My friend is in a band,usually he just plays in New York but during the summer he stays in Long Beach,which isn't too far from us. We can go now,I'll have to check on my idiot of a brother,"Kurt hesitated before continuing, "I mean other brother."

Blaine watched as the taller boy scuttled outside,_he's trying just because he's nice,you will never be there brother._

The thought had deflated Blaine's earlier giddiness,a familiar feel of uneasiness had crept through him. He just wanted to be part of the Hummel's family,but he was unable to believe he would ever really be one of them.

_Stop sulking,_he scolded himself,_no brother of yours will want to hang around if you're always having a pity party._

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't join them so Kurt and Blaine ventured into Long Beach alone. Kurt took the younger boy in a few shops before stopping for a quick bite. Blaine who was initially unsure of his brother's invite discovered that Kurt was actually a really interesting guy whom he shared a lot of likes with.<p>

At times his pronunciation slipped,usually when he was talking rapidly,and he would use French terms,Blaine had no clue what they meant. It was something that made him more likable.

"You said you were in a school club,right?"Kurt asked as they were making their way to see his friend's band.

"Yes,glee club."Blaine answered with pride,he knew many people disliked or thought poorly of glee clubs in general but that never stopped him from proudly admitting that he not only was member of a glee club and that he also loved it. "I'm actually the lead singer of the our club,the Warblers so I get lots of solos and whatnot."He finished with a shrug,suddenly very wary of his bragging.

Kurt just smiled, "I love singing. My school back in Paris has a small club,but we don't do competitions. Sebastian is also in the club."

Blaine couldn't help to smirk at that,_really?_ "Hmm...I didn't peg him as the singing type."

Kurt laugh made the shorter boy blush, "don't tell him I told you or I'll get in trouble."He then winked in his direction with a conspiratorial grin.

Blaine and his brother -_because yes he is my brother,_- reached the club,thought before actually seeing the building Blaine heard the music pounding through the busy street,his eyes then settling on a long line of youngish people waiting outside what he imagined was the club.

"BlueSkies?Very original."Blaine commented in seeing the big blue sign with the club's name.

Kurt playfully bumped his shoulder into his,leaning ever so slightly. "I didn't know I had two snarky brothers."

That made Blaine grin like an idiot,Kurt didn't seem to have forced himself to refer to him as his brother and that made him immensely happy and slightly worried,did he really wanted to be considered part of the Hummel family?

He didn't voice his worries obviously and instead followed Kurt to the entrance,surpassing the row of people waiting.

"Are you sure we don't need to.."

Kurt simply chuckled flashing a dashing smile in the bouncer's direction, "I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my plus one."

The bodyguard immediately welcomed them letting them trough.

"Wow,are you some kind of local celebrity?"

Kurt seemed about to laugh again. "Even if the Hummel's are known I made my own name around here."

Blaine considered the older boy's words. "So I couldn't just go around saying I'm Blaine Hummel?"

"You can obviously,however many people believe that my father just has three...children,"Kurt's words had assumed an apologetic tone.

"I get it,"Blaine answered shortly as he breezed past his brother and into the club's interior.

The combination of lights and loud music made Blaine dizzy,he recovered himself scanning the room. A bar was not far from the entrance,the dance floor was in the middle of the the floor,while a small stage sat in the back of the club.

To say it wasn't his scene would have been a great understatement.

* * *

><p>Blaine would have just used a word to describe Elliott: sparkly.<p>

He was on the stage soon after they had entered BlueSkies,he was a good performer if not a great one.

Blaine didn't seem to be the only to think so,everyone had started dancing and cheering to his notes,Kurt was dancing with a friend while Blaine stayed seated at the bar.

He was transfixed by Elliott's performance.

"So Hummel's plus one,want a drink?"

Blaine diverted his eyes from the spell bounding performance and eyed his interlocutor,the barman. He was another confirmation that Long Beach's population was very good looking.

The guy was hands-down hot still Blaine did not appreciate his remark.

"No thanks. And my name is Blaine,Blaine Hummel."

The barman seemed taken aback. "You are Kurt's brother?"

"In the flesh."

The barman -who had a name tag Blaine couldn't decipher,ran a hand through his hair,looking slightly frustrated. "Sorry,I thought Sebastian was Kurt's only brother,"

Blaine shrugged,ready to return his attention to the band he was about to turn his back at the bar but a hand on his shoulder stopped him mid way.

"Sorry I insinuated anything,I have a twin and people always used to imply that we...anyway it's nice to meet you Blaine,I'm Jeremiah."

Blaine managed to extent his hand for a slightly awkward handshake with Jeremiah who then was called on the opposite side of the bar.

Kurt walked over to his brother looking breathless,next to him his friend Elliott. "Elliott,this is my brother Blaine."

"So how are you finding California so far?"

_Get a grip Blaine,no need to drool._ "Yeah...your performance was really amazing."

Elliott waved his hand in a half hearted gesture. "Wait to see Kurt on stage,now while he may not be as good as me he's pretty great on stage."

Kurt made an indignant sound crossing his arms. "I am so not joining your sparkly over the top performance,"

Elliott didn't seem convinced and grabbed his friend half dragging him through the crowd,towards the stage.

Before Elliott aka Starchild,had mainly sang Lady Gaga but when Kurt joined him on stage,Blaine recognized the first notes immediately.

Black out Days by Phantogram,Kurt's had the first lines and Blaine was instantly mesmerized.

Great didn't do justice to the boy,he was hands down the best performer Blaine had ever seen.

That should have pleased Blaine,his brother wasn't as bratty and shallow as he had imagined.

Blaine couldn't begin to grasp how he shared genes with the other boy,not only did possess the looks and wits but he had to posses a voice worth dying for.

The green eyed monster peered out of his hiding,growling and hissing spiteful words.

How cruel was it to have such a perfect boy as his flesh and blood,Blaine had truly received the short end of the stick in every single way.

He regretted having such hateful thoughts about a boy who had been nothing but friendly since his arrival. Blaine knew deep down that he was not a nice person,he had endured too much to be left innocent and pure. Thought he wore a kind smile he was always wary about others,once he may have been honest but those day had long been forgotten.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine received no unwanted appearances,it was however difficult to fall asleep. He wished with every fiber of his being that once he would wake he would be different,not any longer tormented by the borderline crazy thoughts and fears.<p>

The following morning he reached the kitchen to find Nadine and his two brothers already seated at the breakfast table.

Nadine immediately stopped mid sentence inviting him to join them,he did although wary.

Gracie brought him fresh coffee as she refilled the other's mugs,then she left once Blaine declined her 'famous' pancakes.

"So Kurt tells me you two went to Long Beach yesterday,enjoyed it?"

Blaine -before answering- wrapped his hands around his mug,boy did he like proper coffee,then he lifted his head to face Nadine.

"Different from Ohio,that's certain. Kurt's friend was really great,"he couldn't bring himself to compliment Kurt's performance, "the place must be a popular destination."

Sebastian was eyeing him suspiciously from behind his magazine,so Blaine avoided looking in his direction. His paranoia did not need any confirmation about others people shadiness.

"Glad to hear that,I'm sorry about yesterday but our charity event day is looming by,lots of to do. Coop will meet us at your grandparents house. We'll get going in an hour,"she gave her sons a warning look, "I mean it."

She had just left the room when Sebastian dropped his magazine,his eyes dangerously lit with interest. "So Kurt,you told Blaine not to tell dad about your faggy outings?"

Blaine was dumbstruck. He had never really processed that Sebastian's had flirted with him on his first day there,of course he hadn't known Blaine was Blaine,his brother.

Kurt seemed furious,his mouth was strained in tight line. "Sebastian,isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to call me a fag?I wouldn't be proud of having no qualms when it comes to sex."

Sebastian just smirked and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture,looking like the personification of arrogance himself. Blaine delved on staying put or slipping slowly away from the room,leaving his brothers to their argument.

"Blaine,you don't have a problem if both me and Kurtie aren't perfectly straight,right?"

_They just had to put me in the middle,great._ "Nope,no problem at all."

Kurt didn't seem convinced and Blaine had to stop himself from groaning at their stupid argument."Dad and mum don't know. We want to keep it this way. Understand?"

Blaine understood too well. "I'm not going to say anything,I didn't really realize about...I didn't really question my brothers sexuality. Just so you know."_Because I have a life outside you two big headed pricks._

* * *

><p>It was when they all entered Nadine's car that Blaine realized where they were headed and just like that anxiety took control of him.<p>

Conjuring every possible -and ridiculous- scenario in his head was bad enough but he was afraid,terrified even.

He had never met his grandparents. He never really had thought about them.

Nadine had told me not to worry,that Burt's parents knew of his existence and had often asked about him. While she had reassured him the boy had noticed a guilty expression in Kurt.

He understood. His grandparents may have known of his existence but they were not glad or looking forward to meet him.

He kept quiet on the ride to their house,fidgeting in his seat he let his mind wonder.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination which was not a house but a mansion.

The seemingly endless pea-gravelled driveway was lined with pin oaks and red marbles,

_Huge._

A valet was waiting for them at the entrance,he greeted them opening the door for them.

They all passed through unfazed while Blaine was sure he was actually gaping at the scene in front of him.

Kurt fell into step with him."It was built in Renaissance Revival style,"he whispered tilting his head ever so slightly before continuing, "you know that the term Mansion comes from the Old French verb manere which means to dwell. Also this room is called entrance foyer,wait to you see the real hall"

Blaine suppressed a smile,silently appreciating the room in which they were standing.

Burt crossed the room followed by a younger man. Burt kissed his wife and nodded in his sons direction. The man instead hugged Nadine tightly,then moving for a quick half-hug with both Sebastian and Kurt.

He faced Blaine then with a million dollar smile. "Blaine,remember me?I'm Cooper. Your brother."

Blaine had recognized him immediately and felt like crying when Cooper hugged him,just as he had done the others.

"You look well. I see private schools have their uses."

"Leave the chatter for later,"Burt scolded them, "your grandparents are eager to meet their nephew."

Blaine had to stop himself from showing a pained expression,switching for an awkward smile.

His grandparents were standing into a room not far from the foyer,Nadine greeted them then his brothers. When he stood in front of them he had to fight the urge to back away,they were both taller than him,their slim body hardly marked by wrinkles,the only giveaway of their age was their white hair.

"Finally we are introduced to our nephew,"his grandmother's voice reminded him of granny but he didn't want to think about her at that moment so he dismissed the thought. He needed to stay focused,keep the crazy in check.

"The same goes for me,"

Both his grandparents seemed to be studying his appearance -head to toe- making the boy rather uncomfortable.

_I shouldn't have worn this stupid blue and pink bow tie. I should have used more gel,stupid curly hair._

His grandfather's eyes reminded him of his father,the same stern expression that was know directed to him. "Burt,how could you hide such a fine looking boy?"

Blaine reddened at the question,he had not expected that.

Burt didn't answer,it seemed he already had that conversation with his parents.

His grandmother -probably the peacemaker of the family- rolled her eyes dramatically. "Who wants some tea?"

* * *

><p>No one addressed the elephant of the room,something Blaine was both grateful and annoyed about. He didn't want them to remind him that he was the result of adultery but it seemed odd not to mention his absence in the family unit.<p>

"Do you study in a public school?"The question may have seemed innocent but the expression that crossed his grandmother's feature made it seem if she was asking him if he liked to run naked under the rain.

"No,he's enrolled in an Academy back in Ohio. It's for boy's only."Nadine reassured her with a calm smile.

Sebastian seemed to be holding in a snarky remark,while Kurt was speaking softly with Cooper.

"Good,"his grandfather bobbed his head approvingly, "what about you two scoundrels?Are you still attending an english institute in Paris?"

It may have been by the way he strained the French capital's name but it was clear he disliked the idea of his nephews studying in another country.

Nadine's smile disappeared replaced by an irritated frown,but it was Burt who answered looking impassible as ever.

"Actually,both boys will attend Blaine's school for their senior year."

The room went silent. Blaine too was speechless,that was news to his ears,so was the notion that both Kurt and Sebastian had the same age,which made them twins.

_The things you can learn_.

"What?"Kurt's voice had rose an octave.

Burt sighed before explaining. "Me and your mother have decided that it is for the best. It's not up for negotiation."  
>Sebastian who hadn't said a word since they had arrived stood from his chair.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us before?We've been here for two fucking weeks!"

"Sebastian,watch your language."His father scolded him,he didn't answer his son's complains.

"No,I won't watch my fucking language. You can't destroy our lives without giving us a fucking reason."

"Son,watch your tone,"their grandfather,Trevor,seemed very displeased by each f-bomb his nephew dropped.

Kurt gripped his armrests,the look he gave his father made Blaine draw back in his seat hoping he wouldn't be caught in the cross-fire.

"Dad,I don't understand. We both have high marks and,"Kurt stopped mid sentence his eyes locked with Blaine's,_too late… _"it's because of Blaine right?"

"Don't bring your brother in this. It's a choice me and your mother made,I will be staying in a hospital for most of September and I don't want my own children an ocean away from me."

Burt's parents didn't seem surprised neither did Cooper. "You all knew?"

Sebastian shook his head sitting down again.

"I hope you will support your father in this,"Nadine squeezed her husband's hand.

After the brief discussion,the Hummel's sat outside in the garden talking about Nadine's next charity event. Cooper was scribbling on a notepad,because apparently -Kurt's words- he was a 'workaholic'.

Blaine excused himself from the conversion hoping he would find the bathroom without needing to ask a maid to show him.

Sadly the mansion had many rooms and Blaine had started to wonder if one could truly get lost in it. He opened the nth door when he found something that intrigued him.

He crossed the room until he was facing the object of his desire: a large photo of the mansion's front side,a group of people were standing on the driveway. Blaine recognized Trevor and Dora,his grandparents. In front of them a young Burt had his arm around a woman who was not Nadine. A small child was in the woman's arms. Burt who now must have been in his late forties in the picture couldn't have been older than twenty five.

The woman reminded Blaine of someone,but he couldn't pin point who. He refrained from touching the picture and made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine wished he could have spent more time with Cooper who had to leave the following day. Burt and Nadine were usually out of the house before Blaine woke up,Nadine still hadn't mentioned her visit to his room. Sebastian was clearly angry about having to leave Paris and was hardly seen around the house.<p>

Kurt was also distressed but his harrowing was directed to their father's health.

Blaine was not nearly as shaken as his brothers seemed to be,he knew Burt was his father too,but he couldn't bring himself to be really upset about his poor health.

It was five days after their visit to the mansion when Blaine found himself frowning at his facebook wall. His best friend Nick had apparently found a girlfriend at Trent's party,Blaine was happy for him but felt a bit left out. He was his best friend,he should have told him immediately,right?Jeff would have bragged about it,_Jeff..._He hoped he didn't know yet,knowing wouldn't help him when he was stuck in Spain until the beginning of the semester.

"What happened?"Kurt asked,lifting his head from his magazine.

"My best friend has a girlfriend and he hasn't told me yet,I just know because of facebook."Out loud it sounded pretty,Blaine wasn't sure of why he had told Kurt in the first place.

Instead of laughing,Kurt nodded in understanding. "It's normal,I too would be upset if my best friend hid something from me."

Shrugging Blaine closed the laptop,which belonged to Kurt. "It's fine,he must be head over heels for this girl,so I'm glad."

"You should see Coop and his fiancé. The girl is nice but when they're together they are so soppy. It's like a never ending honeymoon. Sebastian instead is kind of a man-whore,don't tell him I told you. But it's true."There was no malice in his words,his smile was genuine and caring.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in Ohio?It must be hard in all boys school…"

Blaine blushed,something that embarrassed him even further.

"N-N-Not really."

Kurt's brow furrowed,he had obviously picked up on his stutter.

"So,why are you getting all worked up about it?"Kurt smiled suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious. There was this..person,things didn't end well. We haven't seen each other a long time. Since then I kind of decided that I am too young to have a real relationship."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Kurt didn't smile and Blaine feared he had said too much.

Then all of a sudden Kurt exploded in fit of giggles,holding his sides.

"Seriously…"he gasped between sniggers, "you should see your face,it's incredible how easily you blush."

Blaine grinned tossing a cushion at his brother's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeffrey answer your phone!-Blaine<strong>_

Jeff didn't answer Blaine's texts. Which was understandable,the boy probably wanted to be on his own,Blaine must have reminded him of Nick.

For his own part,Blaine didn't text Nick,he was still slightly irritated by his so called best friend.

Thankfully he didn't think much about them,Kurt and Blaine had an unspoken agreement which was not to mope around the house. They went hunting for good music shops,ethnic cuisine,old movies. They were rarely at home,something that Blaine never imagined of doing until he stayed with the Hummel's.

"Let's go to the beach!"Kurt proposed one night.

Blaine couldn't help his grimace making Kurt roll his eyes. "It's five minutes walk distance, tops. I swear it's not crowded."

"Can't we watch a movie instead?"

Kurt shook his head a smile playing on his lips. He had quickly discovered that Blaine would eventually do what he initially was opposed to.

"Pretty please?"He inched closer to Blaine grinning like a lunatic.

Blaine playfully pushed the other boy away,sighing as he admitted defeat.

"Okay,I'll go with you."

They left the empty house behind and worked their way to the beachside. Kurt walked ahead as usual,Blaine following a few steps behind. He would never admit it out loud but Blaine liked watching Kurt's frame,his stride was confident and light,there was a certain something that simply caught Blaine's attention.

"Wait,"Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence, "is this beach yours?As in private?"

Kurt reaction said it all,a perhaps guilty flicker in his otherwise clear blue eyes.

"I guess one could call it that."

"Seriously?You have a private beach,a few steps from your house,and no one ever visits it?"Blaine was incredulous,_they have a beach!A private beach!_

"Hey,we are going right?Plus mum and dad -as you know- aren't around often,Bas is out doing no good. That leaves me,I don't like going alone."

Blaine tried to cover his snort with a cough,earning a questioning glance from the other boy.

"Anyway,smarty pants,wait until you see it."

Blaine retort died on his lips when he saw the beach. They had walked downhill for less than ten minutes,the path was sided by bushes and flowers;the pathway ended in front of a metal gate,Blaine could see what laid behind it.

White sand and glistening water.

He suppressed a sigh as his brother opened the gate.

On each side of the gate a wall surrounded the Hummel's property which was a lot bigger than Blaine initially thought. The beach itself had a few palm trees and a wooden pagoda.

"Dad wants to build a small beach house,I guess it will wait."

Blaine shifted awkwardly,he wanted to say something meaningful that would cheer Kurt up.

"Kurt…I know that you don't want to talk about it,"Blaine begun,reaching out for the taller boy's arm but was brusquely batted away.

"You're right I don't want to talk about it,"Kurt's voice had dropped and his usual carefree expression gone. It scared Blaine to admit that he had never seen Kurt make such an angry expression. Directed to him nonetheless.

"He is your father too."Kurt murmured,turning his head toward the ocean. "Aren't you worried for him?"

_Lie,Blaine Hummel you better lie right now. Say yes. Lie and say that you too love father._

Blaine licked his lips while his trying to make sense of the cacophony in his head. The hesitation was enough,Kurt was now looking at him with a rather sad defeated smile.

"Sorry,"Blaine whispered,ready to leave. He knew he had ruined things with his brother.

"I don't blame you Blaine,he was a good father to me. But I know he wasn't as good with you. Forget about this,I'm sorry I had to act like a brat again. I'll show you the best spot on the beach,"he gestured for him to follow him,Blaine gladly obeyed.

Would things ever be simple?

* * *

><p>The following day when Blaine woke the house was empty. The maids would probably arrive soon until then he was alone.<p>

He wished Nadine could have been around more, but after her impromptu night visit, he was sure she wouldn't be around him.

The kitchen's cabinets were filled with goodies,there were at least seven different cereals types,loads of cookies and sitting on the counter a box of fresh pastries. It took Blaine a good ten minutes to decide what to have, he sat on the kitchen's island stool and bit into the pastry.

At that precise moment his phone went off, earning a grunt from the boy. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he answered while swallowing the delicious piece of pastry. It was something on the line of "gno...Blaine...gnmp..speak..ing".

A laugh erupted from the receivers end. "It's me Kurt,are you still having breakfast?Or is this your way of answering a call?"

Blaine licked his lips before answering,that pastry was something else. "Just enjoying a creamy pastry,where do you buy that stuff?"

"Gracie makes them every weekend. I actually never had one."

"Seriously?Do they go to waste?They are sublime Kurt,believe me."

Kurt chuckled made him grin from ear to ear,Blaine was glad to hear the other boy laugh.

"Blaine,I spend every morning working out at the gym. I don't do pastries."

Blaine rolled his eyes,swallowing another delicious bite. Your_ body looks fine as it is,_Blaine thought. Then nearly dropped the pastry. Had his jealousy no boundaries?

"I thought you worked out so you could indulge more,"

"I work out because I want to keep my muscles. Anyway enough with food,I'll pick you up in,"a pause followed in which Kurt was probably checking his watch, "half an hour tops,dress casually."Then he hung up,just like that.

Half an hour later there was still no sign of Kurt,Blaine didn't mind;he was absorbed in his book and didn't even hear the door unlocking.

"'Seen Kurt?"

Sebastian's voice gave the younger boy a near heart attack,he quickly recovered. "He should be home soon,but we're going out."

Sebastian expression narrowed,obviously not pleased by his answer. "Great,have fun hanging around with my brother."

"We're also brothers and I'm not trying to come between you two…"Blaine had to keep his tone light,_keep your cool _he told himself.

"God,you should listen to yourself.'come between you'?What are we married?I just don't get why no one else is weirded out by your presence. It's thanks to you that know I have to leave my school,so thank you Blaine."Sebastian didn't wait for a reaction,he turned around and slammed the door behind him leaving Blaine seeping with anger. He could not tolerate him.

Anger had clouded his mind and without realizing he was standing in front of Nadine's study. The door wasn't closed,Blaine's body moved before he could think things through.

The study was small and plain. A simple wooden desk was sitting against a wall,on it's surface laid a single book. Blaine inched closer to it,his hand reaching out to open the book,which turned out to be just a book.

He was about to retrace his steps when his gaze found the desks draw,which was slightly opened. This time he didn't hesitate.

The drawer had lots of paperwork however at the very bottom of the paper stack laid a single black diary. With trembling hands he flipped through it.

A small,cursive writing covered most of the pages. After Blaine failed to understand a few lines,he guessed it must have been in French.

A picture fell from its pages catching Blaine's attention.

The photo showed a young Nadine in a half-embrace with another woman. The woman must have been around Blaine's age,hardly a woman after all. The girl and Nadine were looking at each other,their eyes glittering. The girl was wearing an elaborate uniform and Blaine suddenly recalled once being mentioned that Nadine had been a teacher back in France.

Their embrace however felt much more intimate than a teacher-student one. Blaine himself felt as if he was spying on a private -romantic- moment. The student seemed strangely familiar,the way her mouth was pursued and how her hand was tugging a strand of golden hair behind one ear. On the back of the picture sprawled in a black marker the words 'Wait for me,my love. Forever yours,M.'

Frowning he inspected again the photo. And suddenly he realized why did the girl seem so familiar. The golden hair,the blue eyes and the alluring smile.

For some bizarre reason,he was holding a picture of Nadine and Melanie,taken at least twenty years before. And they were being more than friendly,he could practically see sparks wherever their bodies met.

A car honking outside interrupted his realization.

_Kurt!_Panicked he stuffed the diary in his pocket and slammed the drawer shut. Stumbling he ran out of the study,to his own room. He then hid the diary and the photo in his suitcase,on some level only partially aware of what he was doing.

"Blaine,are you ready to go?"Kurt's chirpy voice seemed to boom through the house.

Casting a last glance at his suitcase,Blaine reached for his door,wondering what exactly were the Hummel's hiding. Did Burt now about it?And what exactly was_ 'it'?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Sweater Weather belongs to The Neighbourhood.**

**Black Days belongs to Phantogram.**


End file.
